Kitaine Mary
Kitaine Mary (期待音メアリー) es una fanloid completamente humana. Su apellido quiere decir "Sonido de Esperanza" y su nombre proviene de su creadora. Es amiga se Chishiki Sakura y Chishiki Ichigo. Su media hermana es Kitaine Temari . Número de serial: 04 Personalidad Es una chica gentil, dulce, valiente, creativa, algo infantil para su edad y protege a todos sus amigos (todos vocaloids y UTAUloids) como nadie. A veces puede ser muy abusiva y es muy fácil hacerla enojar. Cuando se trata del amor, Mary es muy dócil, si Haru la encuentra haciendo el ridículo a su hermano, se sonroja y deja lo que estuvo haciendo, pero sabiendo que ya la descubrió, pero al menos la comprende. Su cumpleaños es el 25 de Noviembre. Un dato un poco curioso es que Mary es mitad angel (cuando quiere, le salen alas). Si se meten con su pocky, ella se abalanza al que se lo roba como un tigre. Gustos: El chocolate (principalmente el pocky) y su hermano mayor. Tiene cierta atraccion hacia los gatos. Disgustos: Los pervertidos, que abusen de la inocencia de Temari, la gente engreida (sobretodo cuando son plásticas, por eso odia a ciertas chicas en que sus nombres comienzen con "T" y "A") y su contraparte Kizaine Mary. Mary está acostumbrada a Kaito, pero en el caso de Akaito es todo lo contrario. Miedos: Morir asesinada (si se entera y es muy serio se olvida por completo de eso, pero si la situación la toma por sorpresa, entra en pánico). Personalidades de sus formas append Append Adult: ''Mantiene muchos rasgos de su forma original, solo que es un poco más madura, aun así no le gusta que Akaito se le acerce con una perversión en mente ... y si no funciona con rechazarlo de una forma sutil, no habría más opción que una batalla. Su voz sonará más madura. '''Serial:' 04-A. Append Dark:' Es muy callada y muy seria. Simplemente le cae bién a Dell y a Taito (entre los fanmades, a Sue). Si la molestan, suele ser aterradora. Append dark tendrá una voz más profunda. (en caso de no tener voicebank, solo se le subirá el tono a Luka a +6). Serial: 04-D. Append Power: ''Es la forma append más activa, siempre tiene mucho ánimo, lo que no le gusta es que alguien de aguafiestas arruine el momento, por lo que ella consigue (la mayoría de las veces) un bate de baseball, le encanta hacer peleas contra el que dañe un momento divertido. La voz de Append power sonará con mucha energía y las consonantes sonarán de golpe. '''Serial:' 04-P. Append Sweet: ''Un tipo de append muy dulce, cuando alguien la rechaza o la insultan, suele llorar. Append Sweet tendrá una voz más suave, casi como un susurro, pero que se entienda lo que diga o cante lo mejor posible. '''Serial:' 04-S. Append Vivid: ''La más joven de todos los appends, es similar a Neru en personalidad, pero no es una tsundere, si odia algo, en verdad lo odia, suele ser atrevida y pícara cuando juega algunas bromas y le encanta hacer la cara de Konata. Su voz sonará un poco más joven. '''Serial:' 04-V. Append Strong: Es muy fuerte en caracter y no tarda en tomar una desición. Su voz es parecida a la de Append Power, solo que las consonantes no suenan de golpe. Serial: '''04-STR Nota: La voz de Append Sweet no sonará como se ve. Descripción '''Vestimenta: blusa de marinero sin mangas y de corte medio con un lazo azul, pantalones cortos (rotos por la parte de abajo) y unos tirantes adheridas al pantalon y la blusa, un guante izquierdo y botas negras con bordes amarillos (casi inspirado en Rin Kagamine y Neru Akita). Pelo: Marron y el largo es hasta el trasero. Audífonos: Blanco. Las partes laterales de sus audífonos tienen luces, La luz del lado izquierdo indica su salud (si parpadea rojo, está débil) y el lado derecho es un menu de muchas cosas como: Comunicación Transformaciones (se puede transformar en su forma append). Canciones, etc. Ella es la estudiante de kendo de Gakupo y aprende lucha mano-a-mano con Meiko. Su compañera de kendo es Aiko Kagamine . Mary porta una marca de nacimiento en su mano izquierda, ella se sana sola de grandes heridas cuando su marca ilumina (tiene forma de estrella fugaz simplificada), por esa razón la conocen como el Ángel eléctrico. Historia A sus 13 años la encontraron inconciente en una playa de Hokkaido por los vocaloids. En ese momento tenía amnesia, no sabía nada de su pasado (del cual ella pertenecía a una familia de la realeza junto con su hermano mayor y su hermanita, que está muerta por envenenamiento). Pasando un año y es querida por casi todos ( ... digamos que muchos no la conocian mucho y les era dificil comprender su verdadero origen). Algo extra en su historia era que tenía que salvar a Len a cada rato de la aplanadora de Rin, así que él fué el primero en ser su amigo, cosa que puso a Akia, Rin, Aiko y a Neru muy celosas (Aiko y Akia no lo estaban mucho, pero aún estában en el lio). Se puede decir que se deriva de Rin Kagamine (por como viste y parte de su personalidad), pero su creadora prefirió a que no sea así (hasta cambiar su opinion). Proximas canciones (covers) Triple baka (trio, con Sakura e Ichigo), Meltdown Hard R.K. mix, Love is war, Senbonzakura, Sacrificios humanos de Alicia (junto con Kizaine, Yukio, Sakura e Ichigo), Tú me gustas, te amo, Once upon a me, Alive, Ten faced, Rolling girl, Sekiranun graffiti, Kocchi Muite Baby, Kokoro (versión de Rin (solo)), The near future city, Mozaik Role, Black Rock Shooter, World's end dancehall (sin clasificar con quién hacer el dueto), Panda Hero (dueto con Aiko Kagamine), Hija de la venganza, Coward mont blanc, Can't i even dream?, Alice in Musicland, Meteor, Tell your world, Hirari hirari, Hikari, Megu Megu Fire Endless Night. Canciones originales: '''My fate as a fanmade vocaloid (la letra está en progreso), Broken Timeline. '''Canciones en ingles: '''In your hands. '''Append Adult: Electric angel, Melt, Shinkai shoujo, Glorious world, Lost You. Append Dark: Forgotten Alice, Game of life, Witch hunt, Depression of cybernetics, Give me pain. Append Power: Popipo, Sweet float flats. Append Sweet: Hello/How are you. Append Vivid: Watashi wa watashi no Michi wo iku. Append Strong: The Black Wings Duetos con Yukio: Matryoshka, Aniimo, Kokoro Kiseki (ver. Rin y Len), Karakuri Burst. Duetos con Haru: Magnet, Circus monster. '''''Voicebank en progreso. ''La gran mayoría de sus covers (y la de otros fanloids de su creadora) serán hechos en japonés a excepción de fandubs pedidos por los usuarios de esta Wiki. Covers terminados thumb|right|335 px|Por ahora tiene una gran probabilidad de ser su primer éxito.Hikari (Remix): http://youtu.be/X6Z-I78g5Xw Passion: http://youtu.be/MrZV6uo9pro Depression of cybernetics dark ACT 2: http://youtu.be/1LfOrsOxZEs Ventajas y desventajas de su voz Original '''Fortalezas:' Su voz es más armónica en canciones suaves y le agrega emoción dependiendo de qué se trate la canción. Mantiene sus tonos por más tiempo. Debilidades: Suele desafinar tanto en notas muy altas como demasiado bajas. Casi no se escucha cuando canta demasiado bajo. Append Dark Fortalezas: Le agrega profundidad a canciones cuando se trata de rock. Debilidades: Puede que en algunos fonemas suene demasiado joven. Galería Kitaine Mary.jpg|La imagen con la que vino. Mary2.jpg|Append Mary (varias ediciones pero ya me decidí) Mary6.jpg|Esto es un ejemplo de las peleas entre Mary y Kizaine. Day dreamer.png|Mary en la secundaria junto con otros fanloids Baka Baka no team.png|Mary en el Baka baka no team Matryoshka..png|Mary y Yukio ver.Matryoshka Angel Mary.png|Esta es su conciencia, ella a veces intercambia con Mary cuando va a dar una idea pacífica o trata de parar peleas. Love is War Ft. Kitaine Mary.png|Love is war Mary Kiss base.png|Mary y Haru besandose PoPiPo bases.png|Mary ver. Popipo Alice human sacrifices.png|Mary/Sacrificios humanos de Alicia Rolling girl base.png|Rolling Girl Mary Glorious world base.png|Glorious world Mary Ten faced base.png|Ten faced Mary Going to a trip base.png|Mary, su hermano y otros fanloids en un viaje de vacaciones. Scary face base.png|Cuando algo la molesta excesivamente, ella pone una cara aterradora y hace el intento de noquear a alguien. Neko hoodie twin bases.png|Mary a veces usa un cosplay de gato de vez en cuando, aunque su hermano no le guste tanto, ella incluso tiene que presionarlo un poco si es necesario). Senbonzakura base.png|Senbonzakura Mary I like you, I love you base.png|El cover de Mary para "Me gustas, te amo" Katana girl base.png|Mary con su katana. Chainsaw girl base.png|A veces usa una sierra eléctrica como arma. (Mary lista para la pelea (Anastasia Tatsis) Emotions base.png Soul eater base.png listening to music base.png|Mary escuchando música Kokoro base.png|El cover de Mary para "Kokoro" (la version de Rin) Meltdown base.png|Mary - Meltdown Mary aiko danna tsuki kuku.jpg|Mary con algunas chicas fanliod en español Punch base.png|Para Mary, asi se disciplina a un hermano al hacer algo que se pase de estúpido Neko base.png|Esa es la gata de Mary. (X3). Chibi animal hoodies bases.png|Mary junto con algunos fanloids (no hubo espacio suficiente para que pueda verse claramente). Random day at the beach base.png|Un día de vacaciones con Yami, Danna, Mary y Tsuki (Se llevó el segundo susto más grande). Panda hero base.png|Panda hero Mary Creo que perdieron la paciencia.jpg|Vas a pagar por comerte mi pocky Un buen intento.png Se le fué la paciencia ....png|Durante el Turno De Aiko, Mary quedó con toda la cara destruida y terminó inconciente ... (aunque no lo parezca por la expresión de su cara) Append Mary.png|Append Adult Mary (se ve mejor que el anterior ... o~o) Se fué la emocion y la locura está atras =.=.png|QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEE!!! *rayando la pared* Appends time line.png|Los tipos de appends ordenados en una hilera (son la misma persona, pero diferentes rasgos). fanloid en español azul.jpg|algunos fanloids que tienen el mismo margen de colores en su ropa Neko Mary.png|Mary con una barra de chocolate (recuerdan qué le gusta tanto hasta llegar al punto de matar por ello?) Ya no hay madurez en este mundo.png|Por qué?! Por qué no quieres que yo vaya contigo?!?! Mi perro!.png|No lo llamen perro! solo yo le digo así! ^^.png Kukuyamimarytsuki.PNG|Kuku, Yami. Mary y Tsuki Referencia de fanloid Kitaine Mary.png|Referencia (simplemente eso) Maid Mary.png|Ichigo ... podrias dejar de grabarme? Kuku, Mary, Yami, Aiko, Tsuki, Danna.png Amor entre hermanos.png|Mary y Yukio cuando no pelean. Acabaré contigo idiota!!!.png|Mirada asesinaaa!!! Append dark.png|Append Dark Mary Female Link cosplay.png|Mary con un cosplay de Link ver. femenina (aparecerá pronto en un capítulo del manga Baka Baka no team). Mary y compañía.png Kitaine Mary - Mozaik roll.png|Mary proximamente en Mozaik Role. Kitaine Mary - Game of life.png|Mary/Game of life (ver.append dark) Avisenme cuando acaben.png|>o< Idiota! No menciones eso otra vez!.png|Tonto!! No hables más del tema!! (se refiere a cuando acaba con los hentai). Ay!!.png El bollo!!.png|Siii!! Gatito gigante~! Amor en la niñez ... lo más lindo ^^.png|Mary y Haru cuando eran niños (digamos que Mary era un poquito precoz). Animen sinceramente a quien sea.png|Mary peleando con la forma original de Kizaine (ya de debilitó, solo miren la luz roja en sus audífonos) Un simple día libre.png|Solo un día libre comiendo pocky. El pobre gato =_=.png Lol.png|Se tomo un poco muy en serio con los cuidados de una guitarra. Magnet Mary-Haru.png|Después de mes y medio AL FÍN UN MAGNET (... no la canción, aun tengo problemas con lo de agregar el japones) Mary en cosplay de Yuffie Kisaragi.png|Mary usando un cosplay de Yuffie Kisaragi (otra versión ... y no lleva una peluca ._.) No entendió qué es un no ....png|Un ejemplo de lo que hace cuando viene un hentai (no importa si lo conoce o no). Ya me provocaste al máximo!.png|Cuando la provocan demasiado, saca su katana de la nada y empieza a pelear. Mary ver. Danger zone (worldless).png|Primera imagen de Mary en "Danger Zone" El idiota ese no sabe que tiene novio desde hace 1 año!.png|Rayos, Shinto ni entiende a golpes! >||o Referencia (con arma y todo).png|Referencia de apariencia completa (con arma y todo). Append Power.png|Append Power Mary Append Sweet.png|Append Sweet Mary Append Vivid.png|Append Vivid Kitaine Mary Boxart.png|Boxart de Mary. Append Dark Mary - Forgotten Alice.png|Imagen de Append Dark Mary para el cover de "Forgotten Alice". Love is war ver.2.png|2da versión de la imagen del cover "Love is War" Onee-chan!!.png|No se metan con mi onee-chan! Tonto!!.png|... Luka aun así lo va a encontrar ... no entiendo por qué la nota. No se lo esperaba~!.png|"Te atrapé, idiota pervertido!" Electric Angel cover image.png|Esta es una vez en la que decidió sacar sus alas. Hello planet cover.png|Adivinen para qué cover será esta imagen? Secret police (fanloid).png|"Secret police" Black Rock Shooter cover image.png|Black Rock Shooter (esperando como sería la imagen del cover). Chibi Mary.png|Nendoroid (chibi) Mary Alive cover Image.png|"Alive" Así es este mundillo ^^'.png|Un círculo entre amígos fanloid ^^ Fantasy sounds (Mary).png|Mary en la historia de Fantasy sounds. Kitaine Mary - Hija de la venganza.png|"Hija de la venganza" Kitaine Mary - Coward Mont Blanc.jpg|"Coward Mont Blanc" Kocchi Muite Baby.png|"Kochi Muite Baby" Disappearance of Kitaine Mary.png|"Disappearance of Kitaine mary END" Only one chance.png|(Quizas una esperanza de su última batalla en Dangr zone ... y tal vez su último juicio de su vida) IMG285.jpg Mary-Yukio - Pokémon fanloid.png Humor navideño.png Oye!!.png smoocheh_by_grangerpixel-d49v2xv.png Just a strange dream.png|Mary en "a forest's story". Qué rayos-!.png Lol! Que mala!.png|Los caché! esto irá para Facebook! Solo fue un poquito! no te quejes!.png|Sé que no es gran cosa ... pero no quiero que Haru me vea con esto~... (venganza propiciada por Chii). Yukio el cascarrabias ... pfft - -.png|Yukio onii-chan ... seguro que no quieres hablar más con Tai-chin? Pistas absurdamente obvias ... = =.png|1: Mary nunca se hace colas de lado. 2: Casi nunca hace esa cara. Si ya adivinaste ... mátame, porque eso es muy obvio -_- Pérdida importante.png Matar ....png Aprendizaje sin mucho éxito.png|A Minako-chan no le fue muy bién que digamos ._. Dentro de la base de datos de los audífonos de Mary ....png|esto es una odisea ... con más razón Vivid, Power y Dark escapan a cualquier hora. Mary (América).png|Mary como América Soul Archangel.png|Imagen definitiva para el cover de "Black Rock Shooter". Ella es Soul Archangel, la otra Mary Estos hentai no entienden -.-.png|'Append adult': Deja de mirarme Akaito (nunce entiende ... fuuu). Max, Akia, Mary, Magasaki y Sue.png Kitaine Mary - Hirari hirari.png|"Hirari hirari" (próximamente). Vivid de traviesa.png|Vivid ... me dices hasta cuando terminas ... que me estas haciendo pasar vergüenza (_ _|||). Mary Append Power - Sweet Float Flats.png Uysh ... tenía que ser eso ....png Whoops ._..png|Quién diría que Dark sacaría una sonrisa ... está detras de mí, verdad? ._. Sekiranun Graffiti.jpg|Sekiranun Grafitti Alice Human Sacrifice (mejoras).png|Mejoras de la imagen del cover "Alice Human Sacrifice" Love is war (last ver.).png|Última edición de "Love is war" Un regreso por salvación.png|Adelanto de Fantasy Sounds, quién sabe qué tan desgarrador fue lo que Mary vió? ... quizas muy pronto. ... Tonto.png|(Esta vez sin base, completamente original). Nuevo boxart de Mary.png|Boxart mejorado Rolling girl (incompleto) - copia.png|Lineart de Mary (Rolling girl) (se terminará el fín de semana). Mozaik role (mejora).png|Mejoría de Mozaik Role. Mary y Maxin.png Rolling girl (Completo!!).png|Lineart hecho de Rolling girl Append Strong.png|Append Strong Lo mejor que les pasó despues de una infancia juntos (o eso creía Yukio).png Kitaine Mary - Senbonzakura.jpg|Senbonzakura! ^^ (No lo malinterpreten (_ _#)).png|Con Ukita después de un pequeño ensayo (Lo malinterpretan y terminan rebanados -.-#) Witch Hunt.png|Witch Hunt (Append Dark) Imagen fanloid TwT (que demore mucho en hacer - -).jpg Meltdown hard R.K. mix.jpg|Meltdown hard R.K. mix. Append Power de psicópata.png|Atención, no hagan enojar a Append power con cualquier cosa que la ofenda (estupideces), de lo contrario terminarán con el cráneo hecho polvo =.=|||) Circus Monster.png|"Circus Monster" Smile to life!.png Append Strong Boxart.png Mary y Aiko.png|Qué creen de estos chibis? :3 Ahí van otra vez ... =.=.png|Hasta cuándo acabará?! >O< u.u.png Broken Timeline.png|"Broken Timeline" Extras *Cuando su hermano hace alguna cosa estupida sin que Mary lo vea, pone una cara linda pero aterradora y no importa cuantas veces le pida perdón, lo persigue con todo lo que haga daño, como un hacha o incluso toma prestado la aplanadora de los Kagamine y hasta llama a Meiko mientras está borracha para asesinarlo (... Otra más en la lista de las vocaloid abusadoras o.O). *A ella le gusta a Haru Shimoda, fueron amigos desde un principio pero después se han vuelto una pareja. *Con respecto con las clases de kendo, digamos que es un poco mejor que su propio maestro, porque incluso hizo un agujero gigante en la pared del dojo con solo su espada de entrenamiento (lo que dejo a Gakupo y a Aiko sorprendidos), pero dejó a Gakupo cojo durante 6 meses durante una prueba (y la ganó limpiamente) *Mary no sabe controlar su ira cuando algo a molesta mucho (especialmente cuando se trata sobre su némesis). *Tiene un gato que le agrada mucho a Natsu. *Su forma append es su version adulta, asi que su edad cambia cada vez que se transforma (de 14 a 18 años), pero eso depende de qué tipo de append sea, si es append Sweet, su edad sería de 10 años, si es Append Dark, sería de 16 (la que más usa es el Append Adult). *Tiene su versión voyakiloid, se llama Kari Kodokuna. *Es muy buena tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Mary practica unos cuantos acordes y más junto con Yami. *A veces, sin ni si quiera escojer cualquiera de sus formas append, puede salir una de ellas al azar (sus audífonos no están descompuestos ni nada), la mayoría de las veces lo hace Append Power, Vivid o Dark (cuando rompen su katana es cuando sale Append Dark), exepto por sus Append Adult y/o Sweet. *Eventualmente sufre de nervios de novata, es muy fácil de identificar, ya que en alguna parte de su cuerpo empieza a temblar. Si se lo dice a alguien, no le daría mucho sentido en lo que dice. *Mary aparece en un cover de "Ok! Green is the enemy." (cover de Nohara Max y Maxin). Solo que Mary es la envidiada y Yukio era el que Maxin quería adueñarse. *Cuenta con un modelo MMD project diva (Gracias otra vez Neko Rios!). *Después de terminar la historia "Fantasy sounds" se hará una historia de su infancia desde hace 10 años atrás llamada "Child's mind". *Suele ser muy reflexiva. *Hay veces en que su voz cambia al igual que el color de sus ojos, pero eso es que sus appends no quieren salir, pero que buscan hacer una bobada, ó, en el caso de Vivid, desacreditarla. *Una vez fue perseguida por las fans de Len debido a que salvó su pellejo desde que se unió a Fanloid (y resulta que esa es peor que las huidas semanales de Yukio, ya que Len tiene muchas más fanáticas). Las Fans pensaron que Mary quería algo más, pero este dato jamás será cierto. Frases típicas - Eres realmente estúpido (Se la robé a Teto, pero no lo dice TAN a menudo). - Esto no es el fín ... - Tranquilo! todo estará bién. - Cállate "Perro estúpido". - Qué rayos está pasando?! - Algún problema? - Te acercas más y te haré sushi. - Mierda!!! O.O - Estás loco?! estoy peor que tú!!!! - *eco* IDIOTAAAAAAA!!!!!! - No se por qué ... pero me hace sentir ... bién. Relaciones con los demas Vocaloids, UTAUloids, Zeroloids y Fanloids Yukio: Ambos son hermanos, pero Mary siempre se queja de por qué es demasiado serio, así que trata de hacerlo sacar su lado sensible un poco más a menudo. Mary lo dejó con el puesto del "Perro de la familia". Kizaine: Mary tiene una enemistad intensa hacia su contraparte, para ella, Kizaine es Satanás en persona, aunque Mary le lanze de todo a Kizaine, su lado oscuro nunca muere (ni siquiera si una jabalina le traspase el cerebro y empieze a sangrar). Aiko: Son compañeras de Kendo, entrenan juntas. En una clase descubrio los poderes de Aiko junto con su maestro Gakupo. Aiko la quiere Mucho y la trata con Mucho respeto Gakupo Kamui: Gakupo es su maestro en kendo, Mary sin querer lo hace sentir inferior (y su propio maestro lo esconde), pero tambien lo hace sentir querido por hacerle algunos platillos basados en la berenjena (es muy buena cocinera y claro ... son de muchas variedades, a diferencia de Miku, que solo se basa en el cebollín/puerro/cebolla de primavera). Temari: Las dos se llevan muy bién hasta llegar al punto de que Temari la vea como su hermana biológica. Haru: Antes eran amigos de la infancia, hasta que Haru se le declaró, Mary al principio sentía algo de vergüenza, pero aceptó. Sakura/Ichigo: Mary mientras jugaba en una consola Wii, oyó que alguien cayó al piso, dentro de su casa y vió que era Ichigo gimiendo y Sakura tuvo la buena educación de entrar por la puerta, hubieron unas cuantas quejas, pero Mary dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, demostrando que quiso ser amiga de ambas hermanas, y así fué. Kyoske: La razón en que terminan peleandose es por Yukio, que por estúpido (raras veces), le echa la culpa a su hermana, y en vez de pelearse con Kyoske, vuelve a Yukio papilla. Mary no se aprovecha de que Kyoske no golpea a chicas, pero si se merece algo, se lo mereció. Ukita: Son amigos ya que Mary le enseña kendo, cuando conversan se ponen a reflexionar y se cuentan secretos. Danna: Cuando Danna raras veces se pelea con Mary por pensar que ella le va a robar a Ukita, pero esto no es cierto, se siente presionada al complicarse la situación y trata de disimularlo (pero muchas veces no resulta convincente ya que se notan los nervios al expresarse). Meiko: Le enseña a pelear mano-a-mano, pero Mary sabe qué hacer si Meiko muestra un signo de rabia. Yami: Cuando las dos empiezan una conversación, Mary puede ver un aura perturbadora con solo mirarla, lo que cause que sienta un miedo ligero, pero en eso es muy buena disimulando no ser afectada. Yami le dice a sus espaldas si se le olvida algo por accidente "esa Rin azul de pelo largo", pero Mary la puede oir incluso a 1,000 metros de distancia y ahí empieza una persecusión con su sierra eléctrica esperando a su víctima. Tsuki: A veces se llevan bien, pero cuando Hikaru se ofrece al hacerle algun favor a Tsuki y ella lo rechaza con su actitud hacia los chicos, Mary siente algo de lástima (pero no lo dice para evitar problemas). Ukiko: Es su maestra de ingles. Kari: Mary difícilmente logra hablar con Kari, y lo hace para que al menos trate de comprender mejor las personas. Kuku: Son más como conocidas, pero se llevan muy bién (es su compañera de cuarto junto con Yami, Tsuki, Aiko y Danna). Arekku: Se lleva bién con él, en especial cuando se transforma en Append Adult o Sweet. Max: Al principio lo quería matar por tomar un pocky sin permiso, pero ya se llevan bién. Maxin: Se llevan muy bién, por esa vez cuando Maxin se disculpó con ella, le perdonó la vida a Max. Akia: Es casi la mejor amiga de Akia, ya que le ayudó a diseñar su traje oficial y le da grandes consejos. Chii: Mary al verla sonrojada cada vez que la ve mirando a Yukio, la vió a primera vista como una Vocatau, no se llevan bién solamente cuando Mary golpea a Yukio de cualquier forma, de ahí ambas se pelean (a menos que sea accidentalmente), aunque ella tiene un objetivo, emparejarlos, ya que ve a ambos como la pareja perfecta, aun si termina con un buen puñado de chichones (culpa de Append Vivid con pasarse de metiche). Trixie: Trixie se encuentra en la lista negra, tal y como Mary es como su contraparte, ella y Trixie se odian a matar. Amber: La odia con todo, ya que le marcó la infancia de Yami. Haría lo que sea por defender a Yami de Amber. Sue: Ambas se llevan muy bien, en caso de Append Dark, su relación es mejor. Sue, a pesar de tener 15 años, es 5 cms más pequeña que Mary, lo que lleva que cuando lo requiera, haga que Sue use zapatos altos. Eita: Son buenos amigos, solo que cuando lo ve con su carota muy cerca, levanta el puño (señal de que si se acerca, terminará con moretones en la cara sin importar que sea rudo y todo ... sorry, está ocupada~!). Tai: Son amigos desde su infancia, Tai la trata como si fuera su hermana menor desde que tuvo una relación mas seria con Haru, cosa que a Yukio le pone MUY celoso. Hikaru Kimura: Son muy buenos amigos, con el parecido de ambos podrían pensar que son familiares (solo hagan una pequeña comparación, me basé en Rin para crear a Mary). Entrenan juntos el Kendo con Gakupo. Lo conoció gracias a Akia. Jade: Son amigas, hay veces que se las encuentra practicando con la guitarra solo por coincidencia. Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Koloid Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Fanloids humanos Categoría:Vocaloid con Voz